superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Grayson
''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member Robin is actually Dick Grayson, young ward to Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman. In Earth-1A continuity, Dick was probably born in 1955. Bound together by the tragedy they share, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's lives are distinctly similar. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dick Grayson was the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". At the age 10, a gangster named Boss Zucco had been extorting money from the circus and killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, by sabotaging their trapeze equipment as a warning against defiance.Robin's origin is referenced in the Season 1 (1973) episode: The Planet-Splitter. Batman investigated the crime and, as his alter ego billionaire Bruce Wayne, had Dick put under his custody as a legal ward. Batman rigorously trained the boy, teaching him hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and detective skills. During this time he came to love Batman as a second father. Together they investigated Zucco and collected the evidence needed to bring him to justice. Batman creates a costume for Dick, consisting of a red tunic, yellow cape, green gloves, green boots, utility belt, green spandex briefs and bare legs.Continuity from the Silver Age version of the character. Earth-1A Continuity By the late 60's, Robin had established himself Batman's sidekick and partner. Around the age of 14, Robin becomes a part-time member of the newly formed Teen Titans.E. Nelson Bridwell established Robin as a member of the Teen Titans in the pages of the SuperFriends Comic Book, issue #1. However, it would appear that he preferred the company of the Justice League. So, when Snapper Carr gives up his duties a Junior SuperFriends Member, Robin moves into that role. He will remain a Junior SuperFriends Member for at least the next fifteen years. Dick eventually graduated from high school and enrolled in Hudson University.This is reference in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #??. This is also part of the Silver Age character. Nightwing for the unproduced New Teen Titans series.]] .]] Eventually, Dick Grayson moves out of Wayne Manor and takes on the new identity of Nightwing, abandoning his persona of Robin, the Boy Wonder, as he is clearly all grown up.During the early stages of production for The New Teen Titans animated series that was canceled, there were apparently plans to have Dick Grayson be Nightwing in the show. Since the show was never produced, (aside from a television commercial from Keebler) he is never shown as Nightwing. In fact, even if the animated series would have moved forward, there was a decision not to use Dick, since he was already a regular on the ''SuperFriends animated series''. The reason he had chosen the name "Nightwing," was because he was inspired by stories that Superman had told him about a certain Kandorian superhero named Van-Zee, who had also used the name "Nightwing" for his superhero persona. Abilities *'Athletics' *'Acrobatics' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Boxing' *'Weaponry' *'Investigation' *'Disguise' *'Acting' * Above Average Strength: Advanced human strength beyond most athletes though not superhuman. Equipment *'Various Bat-Gadgets:' Various small hand held devices usually carried in his utility belt and assembled into his costume directly, such as a cape that allowed him to glide vast distances. :* Batarangs :*Various Explosive Devices Transportation *'Grappling Hooks:' swinging under own power in locale areas *'Various Vehicles:' :*'Batcycles' :*'R-Cycle' Robin's popular catchphrase Please note that Robin doesn't include "Batman" in his every catchphrase of this type. Most Superfriends episodes have two or more "Holy" phrases. This lines can be and usually are very cheesy. * "Holy lifelines, Batman!" * "Holy headlines, Batman!" * "Holy wild animals" * "Holy mysteries, Batman!" * "Holy silent butlers!" * "Holy microbes!" * "Holy penmenship!" * :Holy monster makers!" SuperFriends Team Members Appearances Notes !]] * Dick Grayson first appeared in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38 (April 1940).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38] published in April 1940. * Robin is shown in his Dick Grayson guise multiple times during the course of the Filmation series, but we don't see him as Dick Grayson in the Superfriends series until the episode The Fear. * His origin is spoken of in The Planet-Splitter (being a trapeze artist, parent’s dying and Batman taking him in) * Although shown to be present during the foundation of the Super Friends,As depicted in the Season 3 episode, History of Doom. it was revealed in the [[Super Friends (comic book)| SuperFriends comic book]], issue #1 that Robin is not an actual member of the Justice League, rather he is a member of the Teen Titans. By 1984, this is no longer the case, as it is revealed that he is now a Junior SuperFriend.As revealed in the Season 5, episode: The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends * Casey Kasem voiced the role of Robin in The Batman/Superman Hour (1968–1969) and for all six seasons and the shorts of the Super Friends series (1973-1985). *Burt Ward played Robin in the live action Batman series, (1966-1968) as well as the live action Legends of the Superheroes (1979), and did the voice of Robin in The New Adventures of Batman (1977). Trivia *Conceived as a vehicle to attract young readership, Robin garnered overwhelmingly positive critical reception, doubling the sales of the Batman related comic books.Daniels, Les (2004). Batman: The Complete History. Chronicle Books. pp. 37. ISBN 0811842320. References External Links *Dick Grayson at the DC Database *Grayson Dick Grayson at Wikipedia Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Batman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Bat Family Category:Titan Members Category:Justice League Of America Members